This invention relates to a body structure of coke guide cars. Heretofore, the load distribution of a coke guide car has been such that the load is imposed on a pair of rails laid on a platform in front of a coke oven battery, while, a so-called third rail laid outside of a quencher track merely props up about a half load of a coke dust collecting hood which is mounted projecting over the quencher track from the coke guide car.
Further, with the prior art coke guide car whose main instruments, viz., a door lifter, a coke guide cage, a jam cleaner and a coal dust collecting hood are installed on a base carriage, there has been involved such defects that, when the above instruments other than the hood are moved to and fro relative to the coke oven for guiding extruded coke, their loads are directly imposed on the to-and-fro wheels of the base carriage and rails therefor with such difference as depending upon the degree of movement to result in unbalance of the load distribution and this unbalance disturbs smooth running of the coke guide car, excessively wears down wheels and rails and thus promotes zigzag running.